


Ask Elias

by Blameitallonlarry



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer, One Direction, Union J (George Shelley)
Genre: And Zayn's just beautiful, F/M, Harry's a pop-rock star, Homosexuality, I'll tag when I feel like it, Liam is a puppy, Lies, Louis is a kind of nerd, M/M, Niall have a sexual relationship with his food
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-28 10:26:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blameitallonlarry/pseuds/Blameitallonlarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ask Elias”. A phenomen everyone at school knows about. That’s the name of the schools letterbox, where everyone can write to if they need an advice or have to tell something to someone; anonymously. The letterbox is locker 000. No one knows it’s the quiet boy, who always hide his nose in a new book, have glasses and are named Louis Tomlinson. Every Friday after school he picks up the letters from the letterbox and answers them. But a Friday when he’s about to pick up the letters, he sees the most popular kid in school - and also the guy his little sisters always talk about – put a letter in the letterbox. That letter shows to keep the biggest secret in the school’s history. Can Louis keep the secret or will he want to tell someone? And what happens when the popular boy sits himself next to Louis at lunch?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys! I'm not actually english or anything like it. I'm a danish girl who just finished school. It's a different system in Denmark. You start in 0th grade when you're 6 years old (I was too smart for kindergarden and started when I was 5). And when you're 16 years old you finish 9th grade. And after that you go to a new school. Not college or high school. But something called a Gymnasie. I was only 15 when I graduated so I was too young, so I'm going to a new school. One year. It's like a job, but not really. It's difficult to explain! But I'm danish and if the english grammar sucks, please just tell me. There will be mistakes and stuff, but I'll try my best to make a good story! I hope you'll like it! I could have written it in danish, but I would have more readers, if it was on english. Have fun!
> 
> If you want to, you can write comments about what you want to happen or something like that.

To make it short; school at Fridays shouldn’t be legal.

To sit in a packed canteen on a warm spring-day a Friday afternoon could on many ways look like torture and I was sure – almost completely – that torture was illegal in England. And with that I could conclude that school shouldn’t be legal on Fridays – nor the other days in the week.

Yet I still found myself sitting here, on my table a Friday afternoon. And yes, you heard right; sitting on my table. It was totally normal for me to sit on a table; my table, to be precise, in the lunch breaks. 

It gave me a better view of the other students and that was what worked the best for me. 

My table was not in the middle of the canteen where the popular kids table was. Everyone else preferred to sit in the middle of the huge canteen with the popular guys and girls. But you had to be popular or invited by someone popular. 

When I first started the girls didn’t like how I looked. Something about being to geek-ish with my glasses and striped T-shirts. Once or twice I was told I was being way too gay to even be around normal students. But I hadn’t commented that. Liam had. With a hand in the guys face. Since that day no one ever said anything about me being gay. Well not when Liam was around. In the shadows everyone talked about it. I wasn’t gay though. It was just a really silly rumor because of the way I dressed and my “very feminine body, way to walk and how to talk”, Niall had told me after asking some of his old friends about it. Liam and Niall were my only friends. Niall was one of the popular kids once. With his blue eyes, the blond hair and the perfect face, I could understand why. 

But one day he just dumped them and came to sit at me and Liam’s table. He never said why, but I knew it was about some girl two of the popular guys once dated or something about that. And oh, I had Zayn too. Zayn had fallen in love with my beautiful, puppy-looking friend. Puppy-looking? Oh well Liam had those eyes, you know? Those eyes that just looked like a puppy’s. When you looked in them you just couldn’t say no to him. Liam had no idea about Zayn's adoration and I knew Zayn wasn't planning on telling him either. I once thought Liam knew because of the way he always smiled at Zayn or how he blushed when Zayn said something sweet. 

Liam hated homophobia, but I never thought about Liam being gay or anything like it. Maybe he just liked Zayn. Or maybe Liam hadn't even accepted the fact he liked boys too. Or a certain boy named Zayn with a perfect jaw and a very defined face with plump lips. Very kissable. Even I could admit Zayn was beautiful. Everyone knew that. Zayn had declined when he was invited to be popular. He would rather not. 

And Zayn was a model too. Hell. Even the teachers looked at Zayn like he was some sort of God. Liam was lucky. 

“… gonna do, Louis?” I found it rather impressive that I could hear my name over all of the noise in the packed canteen. I looked down at my three friends who looked questioningly at me. One with bright blue eyes, one with intense brown eyes with the longest eyelashes and one with puppy eyes. “Sorry?” I asked confused. “What are we going to do this Friday?” Niall asked. “Uhm, I don’t know? What do you guys want to do?” I asked and looked at them. They looked at each other and then back on me. They smiled big. “No!” I said quickly. I knew what they wanted to. “Come on, Lou, it’s just the beach! Why don’t you like the beach?” I frowned. “I do like the beach!” I argued. “Then why don’t you want to come?” Niall was right. I never wanted to go to the beach at Fridays. All the popular people was there and I didn’t wanted to talk about how gay I was. Especially not on Fridays. Fridays meant piece. 

“You guys can go. I will…” Maybe I needed to come out of my room. “I’ll come too. See you after school then?” They smiled and gave each other high fives that made the adoration in Zayn’s eyes more obvious than the second before. He was so in head over heels for Liam and he couldn’t hide. Not much longer. I kinda wanted them to be together. They were sickly cute already. Zayn always jumped up on Liam’s back and Liam always let him do it and walked around with him. Their hugs were never ending. The small pecks on each other’s cheeks. Zayn threw his arm around Liam’s neck and kissed him on the cheek. That was a typical thing. “Get a room, get married, have children. I don’t care. You two are sickly cute. Sometimes I wonder why you aren’t together.” Zayn smiled and looked down to hide the blush in his cheeks. Liam looked at him with a strange face-expression. “Because… Guys, there’s something I need to tell you. You know Daniella, right? Uhm. She’s my girlfriend. Sorry for not telling you earlier. We’ve been dating for a month. Don’t be mad for not telling you. She’s coming to the beach too.”  
I looked at Zayn who looked like someone who was about to throw up.

What the hell. It was obvious! Liam liked Zayn too. At least I thought. 

Niall had stopped chewing at his food and looked betweet the two boys. He slowly shook his head as a silent "get your shit together boys". Zayn smiled a little but the hurt in his eyes was there. I frowned slightly when I could see the sparks in his eyes dissapear. He fell back in the chair and his olive skin almost seemed green. 

His eyes suddenly changed as if there was a battle inside his head. I felt bad for the poor guy. But then he smiled sofly and shook his head. "I'm not mad. If she makes you happy, then I'm happy. I wish for nothing else." The poor guy really did love Liam. Lthe puppy-eyed boy looked sad for a couple of seconds before he smiled and looked at Niall who ate in silence. He only shook his head. "I'm not mad," I offered him before waving a short goodbye and stood up. 

I always did that. I hated when the classes started and everyone bumped into eachother. Espectially me, because hey, I was so gay even the gayest gay wasn't as gay as me. I was about to pick up my books from my letter when I saw it. A big mob of sofly looking curly hair I fast regonized as Harry Styles. THE Harry Styles who stood at the 000-locker. Why did he do that? I wasn't supposed to do that! 

Well let me explain a little about the triple 0-locker. I decided we needed to have a kind of letterbox where people could write to if they wanted to talk about something; anonymously or not, their choice. Since I had the time anyway, I just went for it. It became a suceed. No one knew it was me who was "Elias". Every friday after classes I went to the lockers to pick up the letters. And what I saw right now was Harry Styles putting a letter in my locker. Oh shit. I wasn't supposed to know that. Not yet. Not if the letter was anonymously. 

I guess it's about time I explain a little more about my school. It's a pretty weird school. It's that kind of private school where you need tons of moneys to go to if you don't have a schoolarship. My dad practicly owned this place, so I was just sent here. And the other boys? Liam's dad worked for the gouverment and had plenty of money. He still worked though, so Liam had to have a place to live. And this was the place. Zayn was a real life prince. His dad lived somewhere else, but Zayn decided to stay in this contry. Niall's mom worked for the queen. People knew about Zayn being a prince. That was why they really wanted him to be popular with them. I guess my friends could be pretty popular if they wanted too. I didn't know about me since I was oh so gay. 

And Harry Styles? A very rich and very popular pop-rock singer. I had my doubts about him actually wanting an education. Ge didn't needed one. He was so rich he could buy the damn school and the rest of the country. 

Enough about that. I guess that explained a lot. Or not. Time will tell. 

The school was a big Hogwartz-looking castle. We had bars around the grond so we couldn't leave without permission. At first it felt a little like a jail. 

I was sure this place once was a little town, because we had five big houses where we could live. The teachers lived in the castle, but we was placed in the newly renovated houses. The biggest house was the house for them who was popular. They had a room alone. In the four other houses you shared a room with someone. I shared with Zayn. Niall and Liam shared. It was kind of perfect, really. The rooms was big and you had your own bathroom. Enough of that! Back to the Harry-Styles-Putting-A-Letter-In-My-Locker story! 

I must have dozed off because I was surprised to see the curly haired boy in fron of me making a loud noise which made me jump. "You zoned off," he offered in his deep raspy voice who sounded a lot like he just deeptroated a cock five seconds ago. "Thank you, I apprecicate that a lot," he said and winked. YES! The boy winked at me! Before I could answer he quickly walked away with that smirk plastered on his face. 

Shit. I totally said that out loud. I groaned. Now he'd hate me even more that before. 

I was just about to walk away when I remembered about the letter. It had to wait. I had to get to class fast. Before everyone had to get to class. I quicly made my way to my real locker, took my books and went to my classroom.


	2. Chapter 2

My classes felt long and neverending. They were so boring. Mostly because I knew everything before the class. As I said before; I really wasn't that popular and I didn't do much in my freetime. I actually loved to play soccer and I could skateboard too. I loved drama and to sing, but no way in hell I was going to dance ever. 

But ofcourse I wouldn't do that on this school. They'd just laugh at me if I went to drama or to soccer. I couldn't risk it. Not further. My reputation was already bad enough. My dad didn't knew about that. He'd kill everyone at the school. 

Or maybe not. But you get what I tried to say, right? 

As soon as class was over I went to my locker to put away my books. When I closed the locker I jumped slightly in surprise when I saw the green eyes boy in front of me. "Not happy to see me?" He winked again and his dark eyelashes layed sofly on the top of his cheek. I could feel a blush creep up in my own cheeks, but I tried to cool myself down. "Always a pleasure, Styles" I replied cheekily, which both surprised me and him. "You're in your mood today, huh?" He smiled and revealed his deep dimples. I decided to play with him, since he was the one who started it. 

"How can I not? Oh boy, you're in front of me. I couldn't be something else than happy, even if i wanted too." He rolled his eyes of the cheekyness and sweet tone in my voice. "So tell me, Styles, what do you want?" 

He dramatically sighed and grasped his shirt where his heart would've been. "Do I need an excuse to see the most beautiful boy on school?" My jaw dropped visibly. The boy with the curly hair just smirked and learned close to my eat, his hot breath ghosting over the sentitive skin on my ear. "And just for your information, I actually mean it. You're really pretty, sunshine." 

And then he was gone. Before I could even react, he was playing with some blonde haired girls curls. Visible fake. She had so much makeup on I had my doubts she was actually pretty under it all. 

She laughed high at something Harry said. Flirting. A bubbly feeling crept up inside me. I felt anger and sadness. I felt betrayed. But why. This wasn't a feeling I've experienced before. 

I frowned at the pair. 

"Lou, are you gonna stare at Styles the whole day or do you actually want to come to the beach with us?" I turned around only to find three pair of eyes staring at me with a strange expression. "Yeah, yeah, I'll come. Sure. Let's go? You can pick up the things and then I'll meet you at the gate. Deal? Great, bye!" I left them at my locker, only to go to my other locker. I quickly opened the locker to only find one letter. Only one. And I knew who it was from.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Lou, took you long enough!" I smiled and mumbled a fast 'sorry' under min breath, but they didn't seem to care that much. 

Zayn stood as long as possible away from Liam who stood with a brown haired girl who talked with Niall who seemed oblivous to everything that happened between Liam and Zayn. Zayn looked fake with a small smile and polite nods and Liam looked on the vedge to tears because Zayn never had treated him like that. 

The girl suddenly looked up and smiled widely at me. "Hiiiii, I'm Danielle!" Her voice was pretty, but when she talked, Liam looked away. What the actual fuck. "Uhm, I'm Louis?" That just made her smile even more and I was afraid her face would break in two. "I know! Liam have told me everything about you guys," she pointed at me and Niall. She completely ignored Zayn, who now looked like he was absolutely broken on the inside. 

"Let's just go, shall we?" They all nodded. 

Fridays was that one day the gates was open. They would be open all day, but close again at midnight. After that they would first open again sunday morning where everyone who'd been on weekend-visits at their parents could come back. I thought it was sort of weird, but at the second we left the school, we heard the screams of hundreds of girls who waited for someone. Oh, and guess who! I rolled my eyes and copied the screams of the girls. The boys laughed, but stopped when their names was called. 

"Omg, is that Liam Payne?!"  
"IS THAT NIALL HORAN?"  
"WAIT GIRLS THAT IS FUCKING ZAYN MALIK!"  
I rolled my eyes when they started running away to hide from the girls. I could go if I wanted to, because no one knew who the hell I was, and I felt great. 

That was until a certain curly haired boy casually slung his arm around my shoulder and pressed a big wet kiss to the corner of my mouth. "Hello honey!" 

"Harry, what are you doing? Tomorrow that is going to be all around the fucking internet and I am not gay! I am not!" He just smiled and showed off his perfect teeth, "yea, you keep telling yourself that, sweetheart, I'll see ya!" And then he was gone with all his fans around him. I turned around only to find maybe 20 girls with big eyes staring at me. 

"Did Harry just kiss you? Are you guys together? Are he gay? Really?" The guestions was endlessly. 

"I can't speak for Harry, but I am NOT gay. I don't know why he did that, so don't ask. We are NOT together and we are never going to be together. Please step aside, I'm going to the beach to find my friends. I'm sure you know them. Niall Horan and Liam Payne with the lovely Zayn Malik, right?" And with that I walked away only with the feeling I was lying completely. 

**Author's Note:**

> So hi, this was the first chapter of "Ask Elias". The story has just begun and I assures you it will be better.
> 
> Leave a kudo, bookmark or comment. Anything would be nice! I would like constructive feedback. I hope you understood what I've written and the grammar wasn't that bad.


End file.
